Over the Edge
by JenniferHawke
Summary: Carver and Merrill are in love. One night, he discovers that before they were together, she used to bed the feisty pirate Isabela. He also learns that she may be into things he never imagined she would be. When he goes to Isabela for advice, the pirate suggests a threesome so she can teach the young Templar how to better please his lover. Written for the kmeme.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was my first fill ever for the kmeme. The prompt was for a threesome between Merrill/Isabela/Carver, with Carver and Isabela dominating Merrill, teasing her to the point of tears. And that my dear readers, was how this story came to be.**

* * *

Carver climbed off of Merrill, catching his breath. The elven woman rest her head in the crevice of his arm, and ran her dainty fingers through his small patch of chest hair.

"Happy I take it?" he smiled down at her and she giggled while nodding.

"Oh very. I always like it when you do that thing with your mouth."

"Which one?"

"All of them really."

"Ah. Glad to hear it," the templar said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Although." There it was. He wasn't pleasing her the way she wanted in bed. Carver lowered his arms, his heart sinking in his chest.

"Although?"

"No...nevermind. It's not important."

"Tell me. I want to know." he said, leaning his head on one of his hands, intently watching her face.

"It's just, with Isabela - "

"Wait a tick. You were with Isabela?"

"Yes. Before you, there were times when her and I would...you know...occasionally. Oh but it hasn't happened at all since you. I've always been very happy with what you do!"

"It's fine Merrill. What about when you were with Isabela?" Now she had him a little more than curious. He and Isabela had a quick tryst one night shortly after he met her. They were both intoxicated at the Hanged Man and he couldn't resist her advances. Isabela certainly was feisty in between the sheets, just as she was out of them. It was no surprise to him that Merrill would have enjoyed herself with the pirate.

"Well, she would say really dirty things to me, and make me do what she said. Of course I wanted to, it was just so much fun playing pretend. She would be really mean, but I knew she wasn't really trying to hurt my feelings."

Carver could feel his cock hardening again. Just the thought of Merrill in that situation drove him wild with desire.

"Anything else?"

"Well, she would also try and make me cry sometimes. Before she would let me finish."

"And you were into that?"

"I liked feeling everything at once when it finally happened. Made everything more...intense."

Carver was fully hard now. He began to stroke his cock a little, desiring Merrill, wanting to feel her flesh on his once more.

"You like being bossed around during sex?"

"Oh yes. Very much."

"Merrill?"

"Yes Carver?"

"Suck my cock." He pulled off the blanket from his body, so she could see that he was fully erect again. Merrill chuckled, and positioned herself in between his strong legs. She brought her mouth to the tip of his member, and sank down on it. As soon as her mouth was on him, he groaned loudly. With one hand, he brushed her hair off of her face, watching her swallow him whole. For a woman with a tiny mouth, she sure could fit a lot in it.

Merrill hollowed her cheeks as she began to bob her head up and down on his prick. He hissed through his teeth and she looked up at him with her big eyes.

"Oh that a girl. Keep looking at me." She did just that. Her eyes never left his as she moved up and down on his cock, flicking her narrow tongue at the sensitive underside.

"That's good. Suck it clean of your juices." Merrill moaned into him. Carver noticed that she certainly loved the dirty talk. He had not thought to try it sooner with her. She was always so sweet and gentle, he had no idea she would enjoy this kind of sex. He began to make short, shallow thrusts into her mouth, and surprisingly she didn't stop him or even gag. He had to have her now. Carver grabbed Merrill by her arms and tossed her onto her back. He positioned his cock at her entrance and without warning he thrust into her hard and fast. She cried out, her nails piercing into his shoulder blades. This only goaded him on. He started to snap his hips into her wildly, groaning loudly into her ear. Carver was always loud in bed, almost just as noisy as his lover.

"Put your legs around me so I can fuck you deeper Merrill," he whispered into her ear. Her lean legs gripped him tight and he sank further into her tight core.

"Do you like being fucked like this?"

"Yes Carver." she panted. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it back, exposing her slender neck.

"It's _Ser _Carver." he growled, sinking his teeth into her skin.

"Ah! Y..yes Ser Carver!" she mewled, and he could feel how she soaked him with her dampness.

"Oh you love it, you naughty girl. Does the little mage want to come?"

"Yes," she sighed, a heavenly sound to his ears.

"Then beg for it. Beg your templar to make you come."

"Pl..please Ser Carver. Let me come."

"Good girl." He said, as he snaked a finger down to her heat and began to rub her pearl. It didn't take long for her to give in to the pleasure, her muscles clamped around his cock tightly, and soon he followed her with his own climax.

"Oh Merrill," Carver gasped, filling her with his warm seed. When he came down from his second orgasm, he slowly kissed her neck, where he had previously bitten her tender skin. She started to giggle, and kissed his lips tenderly.

As Carver walked out into the dark of the Lowtown streets, he couldn't help but wonder if he could be doing a better job. Merrill mentioned that Isabela would make her cry, but he didn't quite know what that meant. Only one way to find out. He made his way to the Hanged Man, in search of a certain knowledgeable pirate.

* * *

"So, tell me Templar, what brings you to visit little old me? Certainly not here to cheat on Merriil. I'd have to do terrible things to you, none of which you'd enjoy." Isabela said, twirling her dagger playful on the wooden table the two were sitting at in the Hanged Man. It was a busy night, seemingly half of Lowtown's population was there. They were sitting at a table not far from the bar. Carver took a large gulp of his ale.

"Could we uh...go somewhere a bit more private?" He asked, nervously.

"Carver, what did I just say?"

"No no...it's not about sex! Well, it is but.."

"I knew it!" She began to tisk him, shaking her head. "Shame. You had such a nice cock too. Not gonna be much use to anyone without it."

"Isabela, I need help with...Merrill." He said quietly, shaking in his boots a little. The woman always made him nervous, but especially when she threatened his manhood.

"Well then," she said, leaning her breasts across the table. "Does the ship not go to port? Does the anchor not drop? Does the tiny man not raise when - "

"No! That's not it. And what do you mean by tiny?"

Isabela chuckled. "Not you stud. You have nothing to worry about there, I assure you."

"Look," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I never knew until tonight that you and Merrill used to - "

"Used to play what's in the box? Oh Carver, you are a very lucky man. Shame really, I miss my kitten. I would love to join the two of you sometime. Or you could just watch, if Merrill didn't want to share. Though I certainly hope she wouldn't mind. I'd return you back to her in one piece at the end of the night."

Carver stopped for a minute, taking in what she just said. The thought of watching Merrill lick Isabela while he took her from behind made him instantly hard. He wondered if Merrill would be into that sort of thing. Before tonight, he didn't even know she liked women at all. Isabela laughed.

"Oh you are a bad boy aren't you? So what can Isabela help you with, sweet thing?"

"She said you used to do something to make her cry, and that she liked it. I don't understand."

"Oh my my my, did you not know our girl likes it rough?"

"I kind of saw hints of it tonight."

"Merrill likes to be tormented sweet thing. For you to deny her release until she can't hold back the flood gates from aching for it so badly."

"She likes that? Why?"

"Because, it makes it so much better. She will scream your name loud enough that you will be deaf for days."

"What else does she like?"

"To give up all control. Pull her hair, call her naughty names, tie her up. Then tease the living shit out of her."

"I don't really know if I can do all that."

"Want me to come with you and lend you a hand? Tongue?"

"No...or yes...erm..."

"Oh you would love that. Merrill would too, you know?"

"Are you sure?"

"Two people dominating her instead of one? Oh Carver, I think I'm losing my hearing already."

"Then count me in!"

"Fantastic! Now don't say a word to her, let's surprise her."

"I won't see her for another week."

"Aw, Templar duties preventing you from having a little fun? Poor Merrill. I bet she gets so lonely."

"Hey now, hands off unless I am there to watch."

"Spoilsport. Alright alright. But next week, I call the shots."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Isabela! I'm so glad you could come." Merrill giggled, closing the door to her home. Earlier that week, the pirate told the elf that she would like to stop by when Carver was visiting. The excuse that she gave Merrill was that she wanted to make sure he was treating her right, but Carver knew better. He sat on one of her rickety chairs nervously, the pirate casting him a wink as she sauntered in.

"Hello, Isabela." Carver said, his voice higher than he intended. He cleared his throat, and Isabela chuckled.

"Hello to you too."

"Come, take a seat. Do you want something? I don't really have much."

"I certainly do." She grinned, walking beside Merrill and putting an arm around her. "There's something we need to discuss." She lead the small woman to a chair where Isabela sat down beside her.

"Is something the matter? I hope not! But of course, if something was wrong you wouldn't be smiling like that."

"Oh, no no no. Nothing's wrong at all kitten. Actually, I have a bit of a surprise for you."

"A surprise? I love surprises."

"Oh I know you do, sweet thing." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind Merrills ear. She began to blush like mad, and Carver smiled, knowing how sensitive her ears were.

"I've missed you kitten." Isabela said, giving her a little pout. She put her hand on Merrill's knee and Merrill looked at her with concern.

"What do you mean? I see you all the time."

"I supposed I should rephrase that. I miss your perfect little tongue between my legs."

"Isabela!" Merrill gasped.

"I can't help it. It's not fair that he gets to have all the fun. Not at all." She said, giving a pout and walking her fingers up her thigh.

"I know you and Carver are a thing now, and I'm happy for you. But he told me that he wants me to teach him how to please your properly, and how could I refuse?"

"You really asked her that?" She looked at Carver, and suddenly he felt like a pervert.

"I...oh...I thought you might like it. I'm sorry Merrill."

"I do like it." She smiled, and Carver let out a huge sigh of relief. Then suddenly, he realised that she was okay with it. He had been battling his thoughts all week. He wanted nothing more than to watch Isabela and Merrill together, had even tugged himself raw to the thought of it. But now that it was about to happen, he felt a little more than threatened. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

Isabela's hand was moving higher up Merrill's thigh, and the elf shot Carver a glance, as if asking for permission.

"It's alright," he said, watching the pirates tan fingers. Suddenly, Isabela took charge, kissing her deeply. Her lips sucked on Merril's, making her moan, as her long fingers began circling her heat over her clothing. Carver was instantly hard. Any insecurities he felt were far gone.

"That's my good girl," Isabela said, her voice filled with desire. "Shall we take this to your bedroom?" Merrill nodded, and quickly, the three of them made it to her room. Her bed was small, but they all managed to fit, Carver sitting at the end, watching. Isabela stripped Merrill from head to toe within seconds, and soon after, her own clothes were on a pile on the floor. Carver couldn't help but stare at the pirates luscious backside. She had curves all the way to Tevinter. Isabela was on top of Merrill, grinding into her mound with her own as she kissed her passionately. Carver groaned, seeing how both women were damp with arousal - the musky scent filled the air and he could swear he could taste it.

"Oh you're so wet for me already, aren't you?" Merrill responded by moaning, clearly not the response that Isabela was looking for. She grabbed Merrill's neck, applying pressure.

"I asked you a question." She almost growled, a pinch of a threat to her voice.

"Y..yes Isabela. I'm wet for you." She whimpered.

"Lets see just how wet." She snaked a hand down the elven woman's torso, until she made her way to her core. Her fingers circled at her entrance and she groaned.

"Oh my my my, you like this don't you?"

"I love it," she gasped and the pirate chuckled.

"That's my good girl." With that, two of her skilled fingers plunged into the woman's entrance. She cried out, as Isabela pumped them slowly in her sopping wet hole.

"So very tight. I don't think Carvers been fucking you enough."

"Hey! That's not fair. You know I'm very busy and -"

"Hush you!" Isabela scolded him. "You'll get your turn in a bit." With that he closed his mouth and continued to watch. Isabela withdrew her fingers, and Merrill groaned at the loss. She put them up to the elven girls mouth, and she gladly suckled on them, tasting herself.

"You have such a skilled mouth my sweet pet, let's put it to better use than on my fingers." Isabela mounted herself so she was sitting above Merrill's head, facing Carver.

"Taste me." she demanded, and so she did. She stuck out her tongue, and began flicking it against Isabela's nub. The pirate moaned, and bucked her hips back and forth against Merrill's mouth. She never took her eyes off of Carver the entire time.

"I think you can loose your clothes now stud. Show me how you please your woman, and I'll see if I can help you along the way."

Again, Carver felt his nerves kick in, feeling as if he were going to be graded on his performance. Slowly but surely, the Templar began to shed his clothes until they were in a pile on the floor. Isabela eyed his stiff member and licked her lips.

"I forgot how thick you were. My kitten is a lucky girl indeed." He blushed, and sat on the bed.

"Don't be shy sweet thing. She wants this. Just listen to her." She wasn't lying. The entire time that she licked Isabela, Merrill had been moaning loudly as she slurped at the pirates clit. He inched forward, inserting two fingers inside of his lover. She moaned into Isabela, which in turn made Isabela make the same sound. Carver's cock twitched, thinking this would be even more fun than he had imagined.

Carver put his mouth on Merrill's clit, and began licking voraciously. Merrill always had praised him on his oral efforts, and come to think of it, so had Isabela after their night together. Never had he felt his lover so wet before. His fingers made slurping sounds with each thrust of his hand as he continued to worship her swollen pearl. He felt Merrill begin to quiver under him, and suddenly Isabela had a handful of his hard, pulling him off of her.

"Ow!" He whined. He was face to face with her and she had a wicked grin. "Do not let her cum yet." Merrill was whimpering from under Isabela, and the pirate gave her a sharp slap on her thigh. Merrill jolted from under her, a quiet moan escaping her busy lips.

"No complaining pet, or you will not get your release tonight. You have to earn it first. Make me come. Fuck me with your delicious little fingers."

Merrill moved a hand to Isabela's opening, and inserted two fingers inside. The tanned woman mewled in pleasure. "Good girl. Just like that."

Her eyes were hazy with lust, and she leaned forward, now so that her and Merrill were in a 69 position. She caressed Merrill's swollen outer lips, making the thin woman groan.

"Tease her like this. Make her want your touch so desperately she begs." Isabela continued to caress her in this manner, as Carver watched, stroking his erection. Isabela lowered her face, and planted a bunch of small quick kisses on her clit. Merrill's groans were getting louder, so Isabela pulled away.

"Fuck her Carver. Hard."

Carver nervously moved forward, feeling a little anxious that Isabela's face was so close to his member. They had never discussed any ground rules, and he had no idea if Merrill would be mad if the pirate touched him. He put it to the back of his mind as he entered her wet cunt, groaning loudly. He started to buck into her wildly, his sack slapping against her. Isabela lowered her face once again, and started to lick at her nub. Watching her taste his love as he fucked her made it hard for him to hold off. Soon, the pirates eyes were closing, and a loud howl escaped her mouth, as she quivered and came all over Merrill's lips.

Isabela pulled away from Merrill again, making the elf whimper once more. She looked up at Carver, and gave him a wink, as she climbed off of the elven woman's face. She lowered her mouth to her ear, and spoke loudly enough so he could hear.

"You are free to say no pet, but would you be terribly mad if I had some fun with Carver as well? I promise, I'll keep my hands off after tonight."

Merrill smiled wide, and nodded. "Do as you please, Mistress. I trust you."

Carver gulped, and stopped his thrusts. That was an answer he was not expecting.

"Very well. Now get back to work." She said firmly, as she entered the same position she had been in before. Immediately, Merrill started licking her again, and Isabela put her face to Merril's mound, giving her a few slow licks. She looked up at Carver with big eyes.

"Put it in my mouth Carver, let me taste her." The Templar groaned, as he slipped his cock out of Merrill and pressed it to Isabela's lips. She took him inside of her hot mouth, closing her lips around it. Her head bobbed back and forth, making him groan loudly. She had a skilled tongue, just as clever with it now as when she spoke. She stroked him with one hand, jerking him in tune with her lips. She looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, humming into his member as she pleased him. She pulled off with a pop.

"Okay my pet, I think it's your turn to suck his cock now. Only you will do it while he licks me."

"Is that so?" Carver challenged. Isabela narrowed her eyes, grabbing a fistful of his hair once again. "Do not question me. My game, my rules." He looked at her and grinned, as she dismounted herself from Merrill. Isabela took her place, laying at the head of the bed, legs spread wide. Carver lay on his side, as he stuck out his tongue and began to taste her. She was dripping wet, having already found release. Her lubrication mixed in with Merrill's saliva, and now Carvers as well. Carver was so busy trying to pleasure the woman he hadn't felt Merrill shift at the edge of the bed, taking Carver into her mouth now. He groaned into Isabela, feeling Merril's narrow tongue move along his shaft. The three of them continued like this for several minutes, until Carver had Isabela coming on his lips now.

Isabela sighed contently, climbing off the bed to watch Merrill pleasure Carver.

"Oh you look so good with your mouth full kitten." She said seductively.

"I have no objections." He said smugly. Isabela walked behind Merrill, pulling her back by the hair.

"What do you want now, pet? Tell me, and maybe I will let you have it."

"I want Carver to fuck me again." She said in earnest.

"Do you now? Do you want to feel his thick cock in here again?" She asked as she roughly shoved two fingers inside her dripping center.

"Yes...p...please Isabela. I need it."

"Oh you dirty girl. Lie down."

Merrill lay back down, but this time, Isabela held her hands down, unabling her from moving. Carver positioned himself in between her leg again, and rammed himself in quickly. She cried out, as he pumped into her as quickly as he could.

"Rub her clit as you fuck her." Isabela instructed. Carver did as he was told, flicking his thumb across her as he moved in and out of her tightness. Merrill began to quiver again, and this time, Isabela didn't have to tell him what to. He withdrew from her, both his hand and cock, and this time, Merrill howled out, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"P..please. I...I need it."

Isabela stroked her hair gently, and looked at Carver. "Make her come."

He didn't need to be told twice. He slammed back into her, rubbing her clit from side to side. It only took a split second from her being so built up. Merrill screamed louder than he had ever heard her, her inner walls clamping down on him tight. It was too much to bare. He came inside of her, all of his vision being lost to the hot white pleasure. He could practically see stars, and in that moment, all that existed was the euphoria.

His breathing slowed, as he slipped out of her dripping mound. When he finally looked up, Isabela was already fully dressed.

"Well, I see my work here is done." she said, with a proud smile on her face. "You two know where to find me if you ever need an encore presentation." She shot the couple a wink, and with that she quietly left.

Carver climbed up the bed, taking Merrill into his arms.

"Was that what you wanted?"

"Oh Carver," she smiled wide at him, and kissed him long as passionately. He could still taste Isabela on her lips, and figured she could on his as well. Merrill pulled away, and stroked his cheek. "I never needed any of this. I've always been very happy with you. But...thank you Lethallin." Together they drifted to sleep, the nights events never straying far from their minds.


End file.
